The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
by xMarinx
Summary: This is Link's Awakening, with a little twist.
1. A Rude Awakening

Hey, Fanfiction.net! ^___^ Back with another fanfiction!!  
Actually this one is being co-written. The other brillant mind behind this fic is plush-appeal.   
  
Well enjoy.   
  
Chapter 1  
A Rude Awakening?  
  
~*black diamonds*~  
  
The boat lurched forward as the waves crashed around the side. The unusual calm was of the day had been broken by the winds and the oceans crashing waves. The boat lurched again.   
Below deck Link had been awaken by a violent lurch of the boat throwing him out of his bed. He became alert at once realizing the full extent of the situation that was before him. It was a sailors worst nightmare, being caught in a hurricane in the dark loneliness of an ocean, so far form home, so far from your love.   
The situation around him was becoming worse by the moment as the salty ocean water began to flood the steps. Link pushed the covers that had wrapped around his body, away from him and ran up the stairs. There he realized the full intensity of the storm. The storm seemed to come to swallow him alone. Link could see that in the distance all was clear, he must have drifted close to a cursed island, because it was apparent to him that some unseen force was trying to stop him from making his way back home.   
Link ran over to the giant mast and pulled the rope tightly trying to pull the sails down. The sails were only moved by the tremendous wind. Link wrapped the rope tightly down his arm and began to climb the pole. As he went the sails began to close a little, as this happened the wind began to increase. The lightening became more friece.   
Link looked back a lighting struck the bow, his body began slipping down the wet pole and the sails fully opened again. Link clenched his jaw as the rope around his arm tightened. Lighting struck closer to the mast. Water began to bring the ship down. It became more and more evident to Link that his strength and skill weren't going to save him this time.   
Lighting hit the giant mast, Link held on tightly and only waited as he heard the splintering of wood above the roar of the storm. He felt him self falling downward into the dark depths. His breath was cut off as the cold water surrounded him. The ship was pulling him down. He freed himself from the rope and began kicking for the surface. Hs vision became blurry, and he struggled to regain consciousness. He knew the surface had to be close.   
But darkness waits for no one, Death knows neither fame, nor wealth, only the hungry desire to swallow up the living.   
The storm calmed as the ship went into the oceans dark depths. The waves pushed the unconscious body to the surface pushing air into his lungs. His body floated on top of the waves as the pushed him further inland. He had crashed near a tiny island. His body touched the sand. He began to cough as he became conscious. His head fell sleepily on the ground. His vision was blurred as he neared unciousness once again. The above him he saw a figure. He smiled as he reached up to touch the soft face.   
The figure reached down to touch his face gently brushing the wet hair to the side of his face.   
"Are you okay," she asked worried.   
His hand touched her face gently and brought it closer to his. The figure blushed deep crimson.   
"Zelda," he murmured quietly.   
"But, I am not," he cut her off as he touched her lips gently with his own. Her eyes widened but Link's head fell back on the ground with a small thump. She looked at him worriedly lifting his head up.   
"Wake up…" she said worry dripping from her voice. "Please…" 


	2. Salt water and Seashells

This is black diamonds back with chapter 2 of Link's Awakening, this chapter is done by plush appeal.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Salt water and seashells  
  
Marin gingerly touched her feet, wincing in pain. She had run all the way home to get help from Tarin. The hurricane's currents crushed the shells that lay in depths of the ocean and washed them ashore. The crushed remains, like fallen daggers, sliced Marin's feet as she ran to save the mysterious sailor's life. Tarin afterward had carried the sailor's unmoving body to their home. Marin tended the sailor's wounds them limped outside to sit on the steps of her home. She tore the end of her dress, then dabbed the bottoms of her bleeding feet, staining the material a murky blood red.   
Link woke to the sun shining in his eyes three days later. The bed he lay in was comfortable, and the sheets soft. It smelled of a woman and the smell seemed to bring back his memory of the mysterious girl on the beach. He realized now it wasn't Zelda and was honestly amazed she had been so worried. When he had been in and out of conciseness he remembered her face. She had been there when he woke up every time. He wondered if he turned over would she be sitting there, the mysterious girl who had saved him on the beach, the beautiful girl who he had confused with Zelda. She, who could answer all of his questions might be right behind him, waiting for him to turn around. Finally the suspense got to him and he soon found himself rolling over to meet his savior. She was no where to be found.   
Marin sat on the beach, her hair being tangled in the slight ocean breezes. The storm calmed down over the last few days transforming her island into a beach combers dream. In her lap where the shells she had collected previously, and she was picky about her shells. There where about five of them, the shells that is, each different but each the same. Marin enjoyed the beach and normally would be singing to the breeze if she hadn't had so many thoughts running through her mind. Bitter and curious thoughts about the traveler she had saved the other night. Clouded, she never noticed the approaching figure.  
She was more beautiful then before; her wind blown hair, her skin glistening in the sun, her eyes where shut as if she were deep in thought. He looked her up and down but his gaze stayed at her feet. Her bandages were bloody. "What happened to her?" he wondered. He started toward her but stopped when he felt a piercing pain in his foot. He bent down and wiped the blood away from his heel, "Could she ...?" He looked up at her. She was staring straight at him. Her eyes held a mixture of emotions that he couldn't place, his eyes never leaving hers he crossed to distance between them in what seemed seconds.  
Marin wasn't sure what she was feeling for the stranger. She settled on curiosity, concern, and just pure attraction. She couldn't deny his good looks, but would never admit to this instant reaction either. Her main problem was that when he looked at her she couldn't speak. He made her feels so insecure, like she needed more . . . like she needed him. He was surrounded in mystery. He seemed taken, distant. Normally she would deny these feelings from the start, especially since he called her that name….what was it? Zelda. As he approached her she gained composure, straightened her back, brushed the hair away from her face, and gave him a smile that she used with the children. If he was anything like the boys on the island, he would love it . . . but of course he wasn't like any boy she had ever met before.  
Link notice her changes and disapproved of all of them, he hated the smile she was giving him as well. She was so natural before, now she seemed to be going on defense. "That's something Zelda would do," he thought. 


End file.
